Falana
Falana is a witch and the daughter of Forgore, the god of destruction. She is one of the ancient Humans to roam Enzuro and the very first witch. Bio The Birth It was the moment when Anaghatar banished his own brother Forgore. The evil god was about to jump into a rift to an another dimension, when he found the forestplanet Enzuro. This planet was created by Anaghatar and he filled with Humans. Luckely for Forgore, the few Humans that was on Enzuro did not all worship his brother, they rather worshiping him. Forgore disguised himself as a human and found a young yet beautiful woman named Rana and she was a true worshipper of Forgore. The god had a plan, to make an Human offspring with dark blood running it veins would make a very powerful being. The two lovers falled in love with eachother and mated (wink wink). That night, Forgore walked away from Rana to transform into godform again and leave Caverion for Exo. 9 months later did Rana give birth to a daughter. She named here Falana, which means Sweet Flame in harpish (language of Harpies). Griefing At the year of 8 years old, a snowy day, Falana and her mother went out in the snowy forest to find something to eat. Suddently, a group of trolls swarmed them. "Run Falana, run and hide!" Rana shouted. Falana was swift and tiny, so she easily slipped past one of the trolls and started running. The trolls didnt react to chase her down, instead they begun to trap Rana more and more to her inevitable death. Some minutes later, Falana returned to the location, hoping to find her mother. When she arrived, she found Rana laying in the snow, with a deep cut in her stomach. She ran over to the body. "Mom? Are you dead?", Falana whispered. Rana didnt move a single bit. "Mom! Wake up!", Falana yelled. Then she realised that it was to late. Her mother was dead. Falana started to weep and the tears rained down on the cold corpse. Then, out of the woods, one of the trolls showed up again. "I knew you would come back, little one. Stay still and you will see your mother again in the afterlife!", the troll shouted. Falana didnt know what to do, she was terrified. So she screamed and the surrounding trees started to burn, the snow on the ground melted and the troll was on its knees, shouting in pain as its skin and flesh started to melt away from its body until it was just bones and dust. When the troll had parished from a very painful death, Falana stopped screaming. She could not belive that she had made so much devistation to her surroundings. Then she glanced again on her dead mother, ripped her necklace from the corpse and headed into the forrest and would not be seen again for many years later. The Singing Witch of the Lake Tale in the ingame archives "A hunter was walking in the Great Temone Forest. He was thirsty and wanted to refill his water canteen. Then he found the lake of Perl and was happy to finally drink. About to take his first sip, a singing voice could be heard. He turned his head across the lake and on the other side he spotted someone. It was a female, but he couldnt see her face. The hunter started to run besides the lake to the other side, but the female started to walk into the forest again. "Wait!" shouted the hunter. After chasing down the female, he was so close that he could see her clearly. She had a red dress, a red corset and a crown on her head. She looked like she went to a party and got lost. "Hey you! What are a beautiful dressed lady doing deep in the forest all by yourself?" the hunter asked. The female turned towards him. The hunter saw her face, it was beautiful, but her skin was something diffrent. It was gray and blue, like she was a freezing corpse. "Are you alright madam?" the hunter asked. The girl just looked at him, then spoke. "Yes, im alright!". The hunter had never heard such a beautiful voice, he approached the lady. "Are you hungry dear?" the hunter asked. The lady answered him. "Im starving, but thank you for coming, to my feast!". She raised her arm with a grin on her face and casted a spell towards the hunter which paralyzed his legs. She leaped towards the man and started ripping his body with her transformed fingers who now looked like claws. This is the legend of the singing witch of Perl lake, the dark witch of the Humans." Entombment